


Prank Wars

by xyougotmehere



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyougotmehere/pseuds/xyougotmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when pranking turns to one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Your-Belle on tumblr.

“So what do you want to do to the newbies?” Blake asked Adam. Adam shrugged a little bit. “You’re the prank master.” He teased. Blake nodded. “Oh I got it. Let’s go.” Blake and Adam were the only ones on set this early in the morning. They had been planning to do some hazing, but always thought against it. Now that Usher and Shakira were comfortable they both decided it was time to strike. Blake walked into Shakira’s trailer and looked around at her stuff. “Let’s switch their stuff around so they get confused. Her trailer will be Ushers’ and Ushers’ will be hers.” He said with a laugh. Adam nodded with a grin. “I never thought about that. Good idea!” He said with a laugh.

About an hour later they were done. Everything was in its place. Blake smiled as he saw Shakira and Usher. The two of them went to the common area and sat down together checking twitter. “What the hell?” He heard Shakira say first. Blake and Adam got up and walked over. “What’s wrong?” Blake asked with his voice full of compassion. Adam wanted to hit him for how smooth he was. “My stuff is gone. What is this? Usher’s?” She asked then eyed the two of them. When Usher came in from coming from his trailer. “So, I think someone switched our trailers out.” He told her. Adam looked at Blake and grabbed his shoulder. “Who in the world would do such a thing?” He asked the two of them. Usher looked at the veteran coaches and scowled. “You fuckers!” He said loudly and Blake and Adam in unison busted up in laughter.

After set that day, Blake and Adam went their separate ways, but ended up back at Blake’s house per usual. Adam had been spending a lot of time with Blake since Frankie died. He needed someone around and since Blake and Miranda spilt up, he was needing a friend. Or something along those lines. Blake looked at the key on the hook while Adam was sleeping. He looked at the closet and decided he was doing this. He was doing what he planned to do a long time ago, but finally had the advantage of it. He grabbed the bag and key and headed out to the car. He unlocked Adam’s car and slipped inside. He pulled out the assortment of sex toys from the bag. He remembered when he bought this stuff to be funny. The girl in the sex shop thought he was a freak. He chuckled under his breath and spread out the toys on the seat and floor board. He covered the back seat and then crawled out locking the car again.

When Adam came out from his nap he looked at Blake. “Hey.” He said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to get some coffee, you want some?” He asked gently. Blake nodded gently. “Oh yeah. That sounds great. Get me my usual.” He said with a nod. Adam pulled on his hoodie and headed out the door. When he got to the car he opened the door and looked around. “BLAKE FUCKIN’ SHELTON!” He yelled and then Blake was laughing at the door frame. “Are you serious right now?” He asked him with a laugh. Blake and Adam both started laughing. Oh Blake was so getting it.

The next day, Adam woke up before the snoring country man next to him. He smiled evilly as he retrieved the package of kool-aid from the drawer. Blue. Blake was going to be BLUE. Let the smurf jokes begin. Adam went into the bathroom and undid the shower head. He sprinkled a little bit into the lid and then put it back on. He made sure there was nothing around to show what he did before slinking back into bed with Blake.

Blake rubbed his face as he got into the shower. He turned it on and didn’t notice the blue water that splashed over his face and body. He rinsed his face and then got out. He wiped the mirror and then looked at his reflection confused. “ADAM!” He screamed. He then turned to see the rock star there in the door way grinning. “Looking a little blue papa smurf.” He teased and Blake growled. “Seriously?” He said with a laugh. “Well played. Well fucking played. How do I get this shit out?” He asked with a pout. 


End file.
